The Wolfheart
The Wolfheart is a Gilnean made Gunship under the command of the Gilnean re-establishment order, the Blades of Greymane. It was constructed in the town of Karnsburg with Alliance supplied resources to aid with the Siege of Orgrimmar. Unlike most vessels that were sent to Durotar, The Wolfheart was sent to the area of Azshara in order to secure the area to deter the last route of escape during the siege. History The Wolfheart has so far seen little combat, having only been deployed once since its creation, which was fairly recent. Creation Requested by Lord Berenal Grayblade, the Gunship's creation was sanctioned by Alliance High Command and resources were shipped to Karnsburg for its construction along with engineers to aid with the mechanics of the vessel. Though Lord Grayblade originally intended the vessel to be used against the Forsaken in Tirisfal, orders accompanying the vessel were for it to assist in the Siege before anything else. The vessel underwent construction shortly after the Battle of the Bite and Karnsburg's repair. During the Blades' trek out into Hath's Vigil, the bulk of the construction was done to the ship. Though the Blades met bitter defeat in Alterac, they returned to find that the Gunship was nearing completion. Lord Adrian Gregor donated some of the supplies left over from the reconstruction of Gregor's Crossing to outfit the ship with more than originally slated. The ship was completed and successfully flew after about two (nearly three) months of construction. Deployment to Azshara Almost immediately after the vessel was completed, The Wolfheart and its crew of the Blades and various conscripted soldiers set off for their target, Azshara. It was there that the order would take part in taking over the rear gate of Orgrimmar. After arriving just off the shore of Azshara, the gunship was assaulted by a patrolling zeppelin filled with Kor'kron troops. Though normally a zeppelin would have been of no real danger to the ship, the goblin craft had been modified to have heavier armor and be able to board the ship quickly without too much damage. Using hooked harpoon like devices, the Kor'kron managed to breach the hull of The Wolfheart and board the ship from above. Leading the defense, Lord Grayblade and major Catil White successfully coordinated the Blades forces to repel the Orcs. The hook damage was minor and was repaired within a few days time, but the High Commander refused to allow the gunship to fly over Azshara until more ground had been gained. It was not until after the Alliance had secured not only a pact with the Blackmaw furbolg tribe, but also after the Ruins of Eldarath had been claimed that the ship was allowed to move inland. After several other organizations claimed the rear gates of Orgrimmar, Lord Grayblade ordered the Sons of the Headlands division to remain in Azshara with the ship until the end of the siege while the rest of the Blades returned to Gilneas to oversee continued reconstruction in the Headlands. After the Siege As was expected, The Wolfheart was taken by Alliance high command and kept with the other Gunships. The ship currently remains docked in a hangar at an undisclosed location. If needed the Blades are allowed to call upon it if the situation is dire enough; though as it stands it remains decommissioned. Outfitting The Wolfheart is equipped with standard outfitting for an Alliance Gunship. Strong wooden hulls reinforced with metal makes up the majority of the outside, while inside the ship is fully equipped with an infirmary, a small galley, a bunk room and a war room. Though the original request included a large bomb as seen on board The Skybreaker, the ship lacks one. Instead, it has been loaded with many smaller bombs meant to be unloaded at once to deliver a devastating payload to the targeted destination. It is notably smaller than gunships such as The Skybreaker or the mighty Skyfire. Category:Vehicles Category:Airships Category:Gunships Category:Blades of Greymane